Couting Arrows
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: To the entire world, he was considered dead. And she was the only person who knew just how alive he was. Troypay. R&R please


_Chapter one_

_A/N- I'm getting back to some roots. I've outgrown HSM, but besides Twilight, this is the only thing I really write that's not all my own stuff, and I want to write stories again. My Twilight stuff isn't getting far at all, so I decided I'd try to write some HSM. I know I have some loyal followers and I appriciate that, so I'm just seeing how it goes and tredding the water. _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing._

I live a lie.

I'm not who I seem, and my world is far from anyones view.

I live my own life, away from anyone and everything.

An no one knows...except him. Because he is that life. Because he is the only thing in my world. And the only thing no one has discovered.

"Walking cynic," Ryan deadpanned as he and his gracious twin sister turned the corner of a local street. It was near-by their New York apartment, and a generally breezy walk they made on most days, but today was different. The weather was snippy, the lights were dimmer, the clouds hung lower, and Sharpay Evans didn't smile.

Sharpay, like the smart girl she is, kept her gaze down and her heart guarded. Maybe that was why her brother was currently calling her out on her cynic view point. "To know a cynic you must first be one."

Ryan rolled his crystal grey eyes, one of the most misleading things to pull him away from evidence that he was actually her twin. "I'm a lover, not a fighter, Shar. You on the other hand, you have real issues."

Sharpay felt her blood boil beneath her skin, but she bit her lip. "What _issues _do I have Ryan?"

"All kinds of issues. You're a freak."

The two came to the corner between the nearby park and their street. Sharpay's eyes glanced towards the park. The trees. The grass. The calm atmosphere. She missed that. "I'm going to the park."

"I have class in half an hour, I won't be home when you get there," Ryan called after her.

Sharpay shrugged, already on her way.

"Why do people think talking solves things? I've learned it's better to keep your mouth shut, avoid the problem, and soon enough you forget you have one."

Troy Bolton rolled his sky blue eyes at Sharpay's statement, finding her compltely ridiculous. As always. "You don't talk to anybody about me?"

She almost smiled, but caught herself. "Not anymore. Why would I? I have you."

Troy's look was hard, but his eyes were soft. "You talked about me in high school. All the time, actually. You had me then, too."

Sharpay moved to his side, not touching him but extending her hand slightly. "It's different. Everyone wants me to talk about you. They want to make sure I'm okay. They want to know that I'm not about to throw myself off a burning building or somethine ridiculously dangerous like that. And what am I going to tell them?"

Troy pulled Sharpay over, placing her in his lap, brushing her hair away from her face. "I don't know. I know it's not easy to lie to everyone all the time, but I can't do anything about it."

She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Everyone just watches me like I'm close to breaking, and I'm not. Then I have it in my mind that they think I'm a terrible person because I don't give off that I care enough."

"Well, your very handsome best friend is suppose to be dead."

"But you're not. That's the thing."

He sighed, brushing more hair back. "I'm sorry I put you in the position of lying all the time, Pay."

"I would rather lie than not have you around."

"You know why?" He teased. "Because you love me."

She giggled, but kept her eyes held away. She did love him. More than you're supose to love your best friend...the one that the entire world thinks is dead. "I wish it were high school again."

"Me too. You actually liked me then." He joked, trying to keep her cheerful. He hated seeing her killing herself over something she had no control over.

The world had to think he was dead...for everyones safety. But Sharpay had been the one person he couldn't let go on thinking that. She was the one person he still needed to hold onto.

"Yeah, I was kind of...obsessive, wasn't I?"

Troy chuckled. "Obsessive? You camped outside my house."

"Hey!" She yelled, playfully punching his arm. "I did not. And if you remember right, I was the one who let you live with me when you moved out of your parents. You know, just saying. I didn't have to be nice."

He moved closer, their faces a short distance apart. But like every other time...he would never hurt her enough to make the next move. It was probabaly better for her to go on with her life full force ahead and forget about him. He had been selfish to pull her in with him in his own problems, but he had needed her. She had needed him.

So he let her lie for him, and she lied so she could have him.

_**It seems kind of confusing, I know. But it'll make more sence as time continues. Basically, though, Troy was involved ina dangerous job & is now forced to basiclly have everyone think he's dead, & Sharpay's the only one who knows he's not. Because they're best friends and all.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-Peace!**_


End file.
